Honestly He Was!
by Maryliz
Summary: Dean involves Sam reluctantly in a role-play. Wincest! Definitely NC-17


Honestly He Was!!  
Author: marylizh

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Word Count: 2,665

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: bondage, sedative use, language, wincest (duh!), noncon/dubcon (very slightly within a role-play), most definitely PWP

Spoilers: None that I am aware of! If there are, I missed that episode!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except about 60,000 in debt. If anyone wants it, I will be happy to share. These fictional young men belong to Eric Kripke, WB and the CW. Oh, I wished the boys belonged to me!! This is a completely fictional work and nothing evil is intended.

Summary: After Dean abducts his brother in the commission of a role-play, much sexing happens and Sam's thinking payback.

Author's Notes: This appeared out of my head. No beta. All mistakes are mine. First-time poster so please be gentle with your comments.

Honestly He Was!!

Sam stepped out of the shower with the typical motel towel wrapped around his waist-(threadbare would be too kind a word to describe it.) and noticed 3 things immediately: a cup of coffee on the small brown table that served as his workplace for this particular hunt, no Dean and all of his personal stuff had been cleared from the room, except for some clothes thrown on his bed. He supposed that Dean was getting ready for checkout, as he had mentioned getting an early start.

As he walked over to the bed to start dressing, he took a sip of the coffee. Good stuff!! Just the way he liked it.

That sound you just heard was Sam's suspicion meter going off the scale-for what lay on the bed was gray cotton slacks, a button-down, white shirt and gray-checkered vest, no underwear. The last time Sam wore these clothes was in the library. The. Very. Hot. Library.

What the fuck was his brother up to now??

Well, since he didn't have any other clothes to wear (Thank you, Dean, very much), he was forced to wear these. His dick gave a little twitch in fond remembrance. While he dressed and waited for Dean, he took a few more sips of his coffee.

Sam started to feel a little unsteady on his feet and realized he couldn't think straight. He was getting sleepy and he thought that with coffee in him, he should be feeling the exact opposite.

DEAN!! That god damned mother fucking son of a bitch rat bastard brother!! He put something in my coffee. As he sat on the bed he knew he was going to kick Dean's ass for this. Honestly he was!!

Meanwhile, outside the room, Dean waited in the car. He had indeed checked out and he was waiting another few minutes to make sure His Sammy was asleep. If he didn't do this exactly right, Sam would tear him apart!! Dean had been thinking (dreaming) of the game he and His Sammy played a few months back in the library and he had remembered what he had said to His Sammy—

"gonna kidnap you, take you with me, gonna keep you"

Dean wanted to play. He knew Sam would figure out pretty quickly it was him and fervently prayed Sam would want to play along. If not, Dean would deal, after he had healed up, that is.

It was time to check on His Sammy.

Dean peeked in the door and saw Sam sound asleep on the bed and smiled. He turned back to the Impala and repositioned it so the trunk was closest to the door. After all, he was about to kidnap a person and he didn't want to advertise it. It was early morning and no one was around but still…

He carried Sam outside and gently put him into the trunk. Dean bound Sam's wrists behind his back and his ankles and knees. He used an extra piece of rope to connect his wrists and ankles, effectively hogtying him. He also used bandanas to blindfold and gag His Sammy.

Sam looked so vulnerable that he almost called the whole thing off. Almost. He kissed and pet Sam's shaggy brown head before he closed the trunk lid. Dean moved into the driver's seat and drove away. He had a week's reservation for a cabin about 200 miles away and it wouldn't do to be late for check-in.

Dean stopped periodically to check on His Sammy and to change his position. After driving for about 3 hours, Dean arrived at his destination, got his keys and drove the few miles up the road to the rental.

He took his and Sam's bags and the groceries he had picked up while Sammy was in the shower that morning into the cabin. Upon returning to the Impala, he popped the trunk. He saw instantly that Sam was awake and decided to set the tone for this game right off the bat.

"If you don't fight me, you won't get hurt, understand?"

Sam nodded his head. When he had regained consciousness, he HAD recognized the Impala's engine immediately and that gave him some measure of comfort but he wondered who was driving. If it wasn't Dean, then where was his brother?? He realized he was hogtied, gagged and blindfolded but he tried to kick the side of the trunk anyway and he shouted through the gag. If it wasn't Dean, he wasn't going to make this easy on the bastard. He began to hear a man singing lyrics from Metallica and instantly recognized Dean's voice, which he suspected was Dean's way of telling him to relax, it was only him. So now Sam had to wonder: what was Dean up to? Well, it didn't take a rocket scientist: Dean wanted to play so the big question was did Sam?? Well, since his cock was doing a major happy dance at the moment, the decision was sort of made for him.

Sam sensed the Impala coming to a stop. He heard the driver's side door open and close. Very faintly, he heard footsteps. Then the trunk opened and Sam enjoyed the fresh air. Sam felt a hand pet his hip, slide down over his ass and slip between his legs. The hand gently squeezed his cock. Despite himself, a slight groan escaped his gag. He heard an evil chuckle over his ear and a tongue gently caressed the shell. This time, Sam shivered. He felt himself being shifted to his back and his zipper being lowered. The hand found its way inside his slacks and stroked his cock. Sam tried to stay still but it was impossible. He found himself bucking into the hand and seconds later, coming hard. He came for what seemed like an eternity. His vest was rucked up underneath his arms and his shirt unbuttoned. A mouth and tongue descended onto his nipples and a much louder groan forced itself from behind Sammy's gag, he began to writhe under the mouth's sweet torture. The mouth grinned against his chest. "I wonder, Sammy, can I make you come just with my mouth on your nipples. You already came once. I wonder?? Let's find out!!" The mouth was relentless in its torture. Sucking, licking, nibbling, thumbs running over the hard nubs, over and over again!! Sam ground his ass against the floor of the trunk, his head thrashed from side-to-side. He arched his back to get his nipples closer to the mouth. If he hadn't been gagged, oh the filth that would have fallen from his own mouth. He felt his balls drawing up, one more nibble, just one more would do it!! YES!! It took a few minutes more, but Sam was coming again.

"Now, I'm going to untie your ankles and knees and help you out of here and into the room. Do exactly what I tell you!!"

Sam felt himself being lifted and tilted slightly forward. His feet hit solid ground and felt a hand on his arm, guiding him into a cooler area. He heard a door lock behind him and he was laid flat on a soft surface (bed?) and his ankles retied straight out. It felt good not to be a pretzel.

After a little time had passed (who knew how long?), Sam felt the bed dip down. "Do you know who I am, Sam?" Sam shook his head in the negative, playing along.

"Oh, Sam! I'm hurt!! You don't remember me. Well, that will be fixed soon enough".

Sam felt the hand return to between his legs and begin to massage his upper thighs, cock and balls through the thin cotton slacks. He moaned into his gag and couldn't help bucking and writhing into that hand. He felt his slacks being opened more and slid down to rest against his bound ankles. He began to struggle. "No please don't", he said muffled by his gag.

"Now, now, Sammy", just relax", said Dean. "Are you thirsty?" Sam nodded. "Hold on while I get you some juice." Sam heard the refrigerator (?) open. After a few more moments, Sam felt the bed dip again. His gag was removed and a cool glass was held against his lips. Apple juice. Cold. It tasted real good. After a few more sips, he licked his lips. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Look, man, just take me back home. I promise, I won't say anything. I promise!!" Silence.

Suddenly, a mouth was on his. A tongue forced its way into his mouth and fucked it brutally. His lower lip was bitten and licked and sucked and bruised. The tongue attacked again, this time exploring every inch of Sam's mouth. The gag was replaced and Sam resumed his struggles. A hard task considering his hands and ankles were still bound. Sam felt his head being forced to the side and his ear being tickled, stroked, sucked and licked. In spite of himself, Sam began again to writhe on the bed. When the tongue inserted itself deep inside his ear, his hips came up so far, he was almost bent double. He had barely come down from that, when his other ear received the same treatment.

Dean removed Sam's blindfold and grinned at the look of recognition on Sam's face. "Last time you and I met, we didn't have time to explore each other properly. I plan on taking the time now", said Dean. Dean took the knuckle of his hand and gently pet Sam's cheeks. " I have thought about you every day since then and I knew I had to have you. Permanently. And now I do".

Sam shuddered at the low growl he heard and shook his head no, still playing a kidnap victim.

"Ah, now, Sammy. I'm afraid I really must insist.," said Dean, replacing Sam's blindfold.

Sam felt himself being brought up into a sitting position. His vest was lifted over his head and over his still bound hands. His white button-down shirt received the same treatment. He was turned onto his stomach. His hands were untied enough to completely remove his vest and shirt. He felt himself flipped again and his hands retied spread-eagle above his head. His pants,socks and shoes were removed and his ankles retied to the bedposts. Sam knew he was now completely naked and at his brother's mercy. "Beautiful, fucking beautiful", Dean breathed.

Hands stroked his cock, his balls, brushed his entrance. Sam moaned and groaned, bucked up into those hands. Lips joined the hands in their exploration of the captive's body. Sam felt his cock getting bigger and harder, reaching for his stomach. A tongue found his left nipple and licked it, sucked it. Teeth nibbled it. Sam writhed on the bed, begging from behind his gag. The tongue and teeth transferred their torture to the right nipple. Sam was going to die from denied orgasm. He could just see his autopsy report!! Lips descended upon his neck, teeth nibbled, and flesh was worried and bruised. There would be dozens of marks on Sam's body tomorrow. Dozens. Those lips and teeth descended down his body until they reached his belly button. There the tongue dipped repeatedly into the small hole. The teeth nibbled and worried the sensitive flesh surrounding it. Sam was actually glad for the gag at the moment, he could really let go and scream as loud as he wanted. Sam's hips bucked trying to get those hands and teeth on his shaft. He could feel the pre-come streaming down the side. Finally, the tongue took one swipe from root to tip and darted inside the slit repeatedly. A muffled scream erupted from Sam's gagged mouth. Not enough, thought Sam! Not near enough! But at that moment, he heard the familiar sound of a cap being removed. The bed dipped between his legs and he tensed. Fingers began to tease his entrance, very gently opening him, preparing him. One finger, two, three. First knuckle, second knuckle. These three fingers worked him for what felt like years. Sam wanted to come so badly!! He arched his back, trying to get the fingers into the right spot. Suddenly, the fingers left him and he groaned at the lost, empty feeling he felt inside. Then he felt the head of a cock, a very large cock, poised at his entrance. The cock gently started to enter him. Sam felt hips gently rocking back and forth, the cock going a little deeper with each thrust. One hand began to stroke his face and the other stroked his inner thighs, encouraging them to spread wider, urging him to relax. The cock entered even more, more, more and more until Dean was buried balls deep.

"You're mine, Sam. All mine. I took you, I've marked you and I am keeping you." Sam felt the gag being removed and replaced with a tongue. Dean gripped Sam's shoulders and gently began to move his hips, the tempo picked up until Dean was slamming Sam like a pile driver. Sam's cries and moans were swallowed by Dean's mouth. Sam felt Dean detonate inside him and Sam had never felt so much come deposited in his ass before. Dean collapsed on the side of him and took Sam's shaft into his mouth. One, two, three licks and Sam exploded into Dean's mouth. Dean didn't miss a drop. He swallowed it all.

Both men breathed hot and heavy, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. Sam felt Dean get off the bed and hoped that he would take off the ropes and blindfold. The blindfold came off he and saw his brother looking down at him. "You okay, Sammy?" asked Dean. "Define okay, Dean. You can untie me now, ya know"!!.

"No, Sammy, I can't untie you."

"WHAT!! Why the fucking hell not??"

"Because you're my captive, Sammy. I told you I was gonna keep you. Well, you know I never break a promise."

"Dean, I'm your brother!"

"No, Sam, for the foreseeable future, you're my captive and I have this cabin for a week. You will be bound, gagged and/or blindfolded the entire time. You will be kept spread open for my visual pleasure and use whenever I want, however I want. I will make sure you have plenty of food and water and help keep you clean. You. Are. Mine. Sammy."

Sam's eyes went as wide as saucers as Dean's words sank in. No way in fucking hell was Dean going to do this to him!! Motherfucker.!!

"Dean, let me go!! Right now, dammit!! You can't do this to me!! Son of a bitch!!", Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. Sam pulled at his ropes but it was Dean who tied them, so Sammy wasn't going anywhere. Not until Dean wanted him to. Sam ranted and raved, threats of payback being a bitch poured from his lips, interspersed with promises of a slow, horrible death. Dean stood over him with the gag, flashed his trademark smirk and regagged his brother.

Sam was going to kill Dean.

Honestly, he was!!


End file.
